


The Church

by Brightwinsmile1



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Horror, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightwinsmile1/pseuds/Brightwinsmile1
Summary: A church once filled with worship is now a church of horror
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii it's been a while since I've updated on Ao3.  
> Here is a ateez horror au, it was inspired by take me to church by hozier and other hozier songs. 
> 
> Warnings this is horror so some body horror and other's 
> 
> The story is still being currently written but I will post all that I have for now  
> Hope you enjoy and don't mind the spelling mistakes if their are any :)

8 people are in an abandoned church. The church bell rang as the silence surrounded the area that Yeosang was at. His heart beating heavily as he knew when the clock started to ring he needed to run. He stayed low on the pews waiting for the dreaded sound of chains dragged through the church. A place of worship turned into a place of fear. 

Flashback

Yeosang hated Sunday mornings, the constant praising of an unknown god. His family singing songs while he sat down on the pew. Looking at his phone the time was 11, which only meant the church bell would ring soon. He braced his ears for the loud ringing of the bells. He looked around the church, people crying except one person who was staring at him. His hair was odd, all black except one part of his hair that was green. The guy smiled at him but Yeosang didn't notice as he looked away. "Riiiinnnggggg". Yeosang covered his ears as the bell rang. His parents looked at him and gave a look, no matter how many times he said the bell was too loud for his ears his parents took it as an insult to the church. He excused himself to go to the bathroom. He opened the restroom staring at his face in the mirror. "Hey sexy". Yeosang gulped as he looked at the pastor's son Wooyoung looking at Yeosang. They hoocked up once at a party but Wooyoung was a douche that didn't care who you were he'll attempt to hit it. 

"Stop Wooyoung you know it's a no from me, plus we are at a church". Wooyoung chuckled "that's not what your friend said while I was about to fuck him". Yeosang looked away in disgust as an image of his friend with Wooyoung. "Shouldn't you be with your father Wooyoung". Wooyoung looked around and pulled out an envelope "I'm going to through a party here next week after Midnight will you be interested". Yeosang felt the envelope hit him in the face. Wooyoung started walking to the door of the exit, stopping in the mirror and putting on a fake smile "Have a blessed day Yeosang may the Lord bless you". Yeosang grimaced knowing that Wooyoung would always win at the end. He looked at the envelope and opened the paper, ripping it to shreds he walked out of the bathroom to catch up to his parents. "Ah Yeosang I was looking for you". Yeosang fake smiled as he walked up to Wooyoung who was talking to his parents.

Yeosang ran to his room as soon as the car stopped. Putting his headphones in and listening to music. A notification came on his phone from his friend Hongjoong messaging about a party that was happening next week. Yeosang groaned as he knew it was Wooyoung's party. Thinking of an excuse to not go. Excuses from sickness to dramatic ones like he was in the hospital. Even if he did all this he knew Hongjoong would find a way to make him go, even dragging Yeosang out of his house. Hongjoong was happy and Yeosang would do anything even if he complained about it to make his friend happy.

The party  
Yeosang smelled the drunkess of most of the people at the church. His eyes on Hongjoong to see if he was ok. He knew Hongjoong would go all out for a party. Yeosang drank some beer and looked at the other people. Most were making out while other's were giving him looks. He brought the bottle to his mouth to avoid those intense looks. The church echoed all the loud voices and music. Wooyoung no where in sight, Yeosang breathed in relief as the man of the party haven't showed up yet. The fog machines were turned into maximum, as if everyone was vaping at the party. The lights turned off, a single spotlight on the floor. Yeosang walked to the bathroom as he knew what was going to happen. Wooyoung would come out from somewhere and make a speech about how great the party was. Yeosang has heard the speech a lot since it's the same speech he gives on Wednesday's for Teachings except with no cuss words. Yeosang looked at Hongjoong real quick and went to the bathroom.

Yeosang opened the door kind of glad no one was there. Looking at the mirror that had penises drawn on it with smiley faces. It smelt like piss and alcohol. He looked around the small bathroom while in the background he heard someone with a microphone speaking. "RIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG". Yeosang yelped as the bells started to ring, quickly covering his ears . He looked at his phone and saw it was 1 am. Why were the bells ringing at this hour?

Shouts were heard from the sanctuary, Yeosang felt his stomach drop scared to open the door. Yeosang muttered mantras to help him gain confidence. He opened the door, the empty hallways that were once filled with drunk people. He took his hand out of the door and started to walk to the sanctuary. He heard screams but did not see anyone in sight. Looking down at his phone to message Hongjoong he felt something drip on him. Touching his neck and red liquid showed up on his hand. Too scared to look up he just kept walking.


	2. Act 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning   
> Mentions of blood and scary stuff

Up a head on the tall sanctuary was a beast, blood dripping down their jaws as they had a good meal of drunk partygoers. The beast which will be called Chain was looking at the man who walked out of the sanctuary.

Yeosang shivered as he tried to wipe the red stuff out of his hands. Taking out his phone and about to text Hongjoong when his nerves started to crawl back, a almost instant reaction of fear came on to Yeosang. His gut was telling to run so he started to run. Not looking back, hearing footsteps behind him. He ran into a hallway with 8 doors. Looking around the doors he went quietly into the first one. Closing the door gently he got on the door breathing hardly and relaxing. But not for long as he heard something or someone breathing heavily on him. "BANG BANG". Yeosang covered his ears as someone outside was banging on the door that he was in. "Hey". Yeosang jumped but he felt hands on his shoulder, trying to comfront him.

Scared to open his eyes, he tried to rely on his scene of smell. It was a smell he didn't know, so it was someone he didn't know. "You're Hongjoongs friend right? He was talking about you". Yeosang slowly turned around and opened his eyes. A guy with black hair looked back at him, his arms not around Yeosang anymore. "I don't know what the fuck happened but I'm looking for my friend. Hongjoong, I don't know where he went or even what happened". The man with the black hair looked down "All I know is that I was drinking with friends and talking to Hongjoong when the fog machine started up, we thought it was Wooyoung making an entrance. B-but that thing that showed uo instead was not Wooyoung. Everyone started to run and scream, but I saw that thing start running to people and attacking them". Yeosang heard the guy who was talking but was crying. "And Hongjoong. I tried looking for him but I couldn't find him". BANG BANG the door was being banged at again. Yeosang and the man looked at each other, fear present in their eyes. Looking at each other to think if they should let them in. "Let me in please, my friend Wooyoung is lost-". The door was opened as Yeosang opened the door to look at the tall guy staring at him. "M-mingi". Mingi looked at Yeosang and gave him a hug, Yeosang trying to leave the hug but Mingi wasn't letting out soon. "Seonghwa is that you. Shit I haven't seen you since Middle School. How are you guy". Yeosang could breath as Mingi ran to the guy who is now named Seonghwa started to get hugged. They stood by the door hearing chains in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii thanks for reading this au, sorry for all the mistakes and hope you like it


End file.
